Shoving Incident
by kusen-kun
Summary: "You were the one who said will be waiting for me right, so just do your job properly!" a simple story where Aomine and Kagami were the actors, and Kuroko as their lone audience. about how Aomine and Kagami ended up playing one-on-one in their weekends


**Character(s) : Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke and characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning(s) : un beta-ed, so possibly grammatical errors, etc; long sentences; mild languages  
**

* * *

It was Sunday morning in early winter. Light mist covered the air gave chills out to two young men who strolled in snowy road. The taller man cursed the weather, precisely to himself whom underestimate Japan's winter temperature. Why he wore such thin clothes in the first place.

"Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" the other smaller teen asked with straight face, not slightly looked worry at all.

"Nah, I'm fine. Moreover, is it still long to reach the court?" the taller redhead couldn't help but inquire his partner. Sure, they had walked for thirty minutes in shopping district, just now changed into several houses which lead them into smaller path of the area. The destined court had to be close.

"No actually, after the next intersection we'll see the court immediately. But I can't guarantee he already there though." replied the teal haired boy gesturing his finger to right side.

"Tch, like he'll got up early on Sunday. Especially in this cold weather." The redhead boy grunted instead hearing his partner statement, adding few acceleration on his pace.

As they expected, the street ball court was empty; no one particularly in sight. The redhead boy who was called Kagami swept his 'never mind' by sitting on cramped bench. While the other, Kuroko, started bouncing basketball and practiced shooting. One, two, his shoots were indeed precise that made no one minding his weird position awhile. Kagami who rested his chin and watching the smaller man by sideline gave out a straight, not impressed look.

"From this side it's actually not quite invisible." He left a small chuckle at the end of sentence.

"I never said phantom shoot is invisible. Neither I am admitting myself invisible." Kuroko answered bluntly. Slight of annoyance showed in his tone.

"Haha, I know I know. You're just hard to notice and that's all." Kagami got up and approached his friend, snatched the ball out from his hand.

"Whatever, it's still incredible shoot that makes me don't want to lose!" he dribbled the ball and dunked it while doing inhumanly jump. No matter how many Kuroko saw his partner doing that jump, he always got captivated and convinced more.

He is light of Seirin.

Kuroko joined the other male, playing various tactics indicating he wasn't all supportive type of player anymore. After some jump-and-dunks and moving about, Kagami felt his body weren't cold anymore as he realized the main reason why he even came here.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is that guy?"

Directing his glance at the entrance, Kuroko gave a small shrugs, "Well, he never come on time to begin with. So I don't know when will he... ah, there he is."

A tanned, navy haired teen appeared in front of the other two horizons. He yawned rudely, eyes still hazy and half-opened, barely looking at surroundings as he walked up to the court, approaching the _two_ occupants.

"Sorry Tetsu, today is too cold to be—what the fuck, Kagami?"

"Hah, foul mouth as ever, Aomine."

"Good morning, Aomine-kun."

"Yeah. No, wait a second... why is this guy here too?" he blatantly pointed finger at Kagami, who now looked at ground with difficult expression.

"Don't point at me, I don't want to come here too! But... things... had made me to be here."

"Huuh? What are you talking about?" Aomine asked almost mockingly. He never expected Kagami would ever show his face again outside official match. They both didn't get along in the first place, last team gathering had proved it when they unwillingly became a team, and one broken hoop was the result of it. Some other time they met up by coincidence, which had always ended up with staring contest, literally made people got feared up by two tall intimidating figures. Aomine didn't know himself, seeing Kagami just made him annoyed, most precisely, _the feels that couldn't bear to lose_. He bet the other one felt the same too. So what now?

Trapped in seemingly endless silent knowing these two, Kuroko finally implant his voice.

"Please calm down Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun only wants to tell you something important."

Kuroko had a reason meeting up with Aomine since they had practiced shoot back then during Winter Cup, but for Kagami? He held his next retort and wait for certain redhead to explain himself, and found the said person finally looked at him nervously.

"Hold out your hand."

"What are you plo—"

"Just do it! And be quick."

Upon his own sanity, Aomine did what Kagami told him to. He saw Kagami drew something from his pocket and the next thing he registered was an intertwined hand of Kagami and his, with some sheet of paper in between. His sapphire eyes widen seeing the way-too-familiar object.

"That's the money for the shoes you've held to me earlier, I'm paying for that so I owe you nothing now. And you can keep the change."

With that Kagami swayed to where Kuroko were standing all this time, leaving Aomine jaw dropped. The silence trapped them were way too smooth, Kagami began to think he was over thinking it too hard. Until a big, rough hand forced his way to face back.

"What do you think I am, a fucking cashierman?! Here, take it back!" shouted the tanned teen furiously, hand full of money pushed out to the other teen's chest. _'Just a moment I feel like this is over..'_ Kagami's brain was quick enough to blurt out an irritated response. His eyes narrowed.

"Like hell I will! Just receive it like a good man and shut the hell up would you?!"

"No and never. Sheesh, I told you I didn't need that damn shoes!"

"As I don't need your unnecessary refusal! I don't want to indebt you on anything so just take it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Things turned out chaotic when two beasts and their barbaric antics shoved the money one way to another, made some of it spread over the ground. Kuroko who became the background of the two chose to stay quite like a shadow he was, occasionally looked around if any pedestrian would witness this embarrassing moment. More ridiculous when Kagami took off his shoe—which supposed to be Aomine's property—and shoved it to its respective owner roughly. Their hands trapped in some weird pose with shoes on the right side and money on the other for a good moment.

"Kagami get off of me," Again, the sapphire irises intently looked at the ruby ones, "and listen."

"No until you do so." Kagami panted, already tired with their idiotic fight yet still stubborn to give up. He after all was a thick head in the first place.

Aomine sighed and let go their hands, but eyes still locked up to the redhead._'This has no end...'_ he felt white puff, warm breath hover in the air—observing the man in his eye level. Kagami's face was a mess, his nose was red and his lips was—bluish_? 'That idiot isn't wearing enough clothes in this freaking cold weather...'_ he concluded, suddenly had an urge to settle this quickly. _'Bakagami.'_

"I'll say it once so you better listen." everything seems tense as he inhaled for the next words he was going to say, "First of things, I neither need the shoes and the money, so don't be fucking, bothering about it." He raised a hand telling Kagami to shut his mouth before another protest came out. "And second."

Aomine felt his hand became colder despite of the cold weather. Kagami who unexpectedly shut his mouth held his breath, didn't even bother to hide an obvious gleam over his eyes, anticipating. _'What's with this situation?' _They both couldn't deny nervousness that come out nowhere; as if the next word would decide their next encounter... wait, would there be the next?

"There's no way I'll let the shoes go waste. You were the one who said will be waiting for me right, so just do your job properly! I'll just beat you whenever!"

This time Aomine had sure he threw himself to deepest hole by averting his gaze towards anything but Kagami. Right, apart of him might feel don't want to lose, and several might be trapped in his own ego that would go down crazy—and just burst out if it with this guy—but he can't simply hide his curiosity. He wanted it _again_, the sensation when your head might explode because of excitement, throbbing heart, body-in-sweat, giving your all towards something you loved—basketball. And this guy possibly would give them all to him. He wanted the game.

"I'm looking forward to play basketball with you again." that was actually his exact meaning, a simple words courtesy to teal haired teen—

"TETSU!"

"I just help Aomine-kun to interpret the meaning." said Kuroko calmly, avoiding Aomine's glare by rolling his eyes along. '_Shit'_, the tanned teen cursed slightly then blamed himself for not noticing the straightforward petit in this party.

It was Kagami's turn to look dumbfounded for good seconds. The parted lips, widened eyes, covered the blank expression like his brain mistook Aomine's words to some kind of pierrot ghost. He was—serene, at least after a quick daze he suddenly furrowed his brow, glaring at Aomine angrily.

"That's a different thing idiot, play is a play, and debt is a debt! I'll play you hear me? And definitely won't lose next time! That's why you have to keep this money and keep your mouth shut, Ahomine!"

A vein popped on Aomine's temple upon hearing the 'idiot' twice, "You...?! You stubborn airhead Bakagami! How can't you understand?!" he roared angrily. But that was not only that reason he snapped off.

His effort... for preparing everything then got embarrassed for nothing, plus getting ignored—were all too much for the great Aomine Daiki-sama. But, even the great couldn't help not to lose the statement the red-head was blurting out, in all honesty just a moment ago. Yes, Kagami was actually waiting for him, even seeking another occasion to be able to play against him—like it was a natural thing to do. In a millisecond, old memories came out to surface when people used to avoid him in basketball because of his talent. No one would dare to face him like he was some kind of monster... but inside he was all lost and broken. And then this red-head...

There was a weird twisted feeling in his stomach that he couldn't express right. Is it anger? Nausea? Thrill? Or... ease? _'This is bad..'_, he thought, slightly panicked in how to find a way to react after this. He would rather die of embarrassment than getting caught from whatever he felt right now, _no way in hell_. Before finally... he came up with a resolution.

Thus like some old films which had its rolls broken, the stupid punches, growls, swearing, kicks-all repeated again in a familiar cycle without slightest care if it would bore the teal haired teen, one and only audience of this morning 'shoving incident'. Instead, Kuroko himself was slowly collecting the long-forgotten-object on the ground which had a share fate as him, being overshadowed all this time. The two actors were funny to see in his eyes, endearing even. But sure they couldn't be idiots all the time.

"Alright. I've seen enough of you two." both men were pinching each other cheeks when the audience chose to intrude and cut the scene. He sounds so damn tired.

"Since I can't see the end of this, let me solve the problem for both of you. Aomine-kun shall receive Kagami-kun's money, but to make it easy, only a half of it would be given. As for the exchange Kagami-kun had to see each other with Aomine-kun for basketball games occasionally. I'll leave the technical circumstances up to you. Is there any objections?"

The two actors fell in silence instantly, attention turned to teal haired teen. They blushed slightly, suddenly felt stupid and releasing what each other grabbed on to. After that it was all action with no talks—Kuroko handed half amount of the money and handed it to Aomine, who at first wanted to raise a protest but abruptly held back after Kuroko's death glare. And then bent down to move Kagami's shoes to the owner, which he did quite straight forwardly because he also tried his best not to laugh upon seeing the red-head with only a shoe on in a snowy days like this. They were all standing solos, really quiet—finally it was. Irritate still drawn on both faces, one clicked their tongue while the other took a deep breath. Despite, they answered in unison, "No."

Kuroko heaved a relieved sigh, closing his eyes. His stoic face had always the same but there was another bright colour around his pale skin, obviously showed delight expression upon successfully reaching the last conclusion. Or maybe... in his version, the beginning of all future encounter for his lights.

Two of his partner might be rough, impolite, sour, and noisy beyond all. They might bicker along stupidly and many obstacles would come along the way as they getting know more about each other. But he'd sure; definitely, this beginning will lead to good things for both of his precious friends. As long as they loved basketball in the same way and play with smiles, he felt nothing had to be worry of... knowing the nature these two currently having now.

Aomine and Kagami were mumbling a quick 'deal' then still sourly sneered at each other. A faint electric vibes connected their eyes.

Well, maybe they still need to be guided of.

'_Yes, It__'s__ just a beginning...'_, he smiled faintly while grabbed the orange ball that was lying on the ground, breaking the tense once again and approached the two.

"Then, let's play basketball."

Kuroko felt content and pleased.

* * *

**A/N : poof, my first attempt in writing fanfics. yes this is just a beginning... and a long one yeah. I just feel had to write this before I write /maybe/ another light stories featuring Aomine and Kagami's relationship. I always think Kuroko had to be the one who begin everything between them, so there he is. Have way too much idea about them, but on the floor I cried because of my poor writing skills. Thank you for those who read until the end! I always open for any suggestion/critics/opinion as review!**


End file.
